1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a memory apparatus, and more particularly, to a strobe signal generation device and a memory apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
In general, a memory apparatus may communicate with a host device by receiving data or outputting data in synchronization with a clock. In particular, the memory apparatus may receive a strobe signal together with the data when receiving the data from the host device. The host device may inform a time when the data is to be transmitted to the memory apparatus, by providing the strobe signal to the memory apparatus together with the data. The strobe signal may be generated on the basis of the clock.
As the performance of a memory apparatus is improved, the memory apparatus may operate with a reduced amount of power and may communicate with a host device at a higher speed. As the host device and the memory apparatus communicate with each other at a higher speed, a clock with a higher frequency is used. The memory apparatus receives a strobe signal from the host device and internally stores data using the strobe signal. As described above, the strobe signal may be generated on the basis of the clock. For example, the strobe signal may have a pulse which is enabled for one cycle of the clock. When the frequency of the clock is high, a time margin for the memory apparatus to store data may be insufficient as the pulse of to the strobe signal becomes too short. In this consideration, a memory apparatus operating at a high speed has used a strobe signal by dividing it.